Temptation Training
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: “I told you to hold it like this…” Sasuke said to Sakura as he took her hands and the kunai into his and guided her. SasukexSakura my first One-shot with this pairing,...be kind Love you guys


A/N: Well this is like my fifth story. Enjoy and criticise

Temptation Training –

Dear Beta readers, indeed I am happy that you show interest in my new one-shot, I am not sure it meets as to what I am looking for. So I am telling you how I wanted it to turn out in simpler words and then I want you to tell me if it was good.

You need no tell me how to change things if you wish it, but it would be highly appreciated

Signed SuicidalUchiha (Cheyenne) (P.S SuicidalUchiha is my penname on the site I submit my stories to.)

Comedy…subtle but there…romance also subtle but more known in there, maybe a little bit of cruelty towards Sakura with Sasuke…as in he tries to make her see that he is still the one she wanted…but way better and she _was _going to be his.

Sakura stood facing the mirror as she got dressed, sure it wasn't something she did on a daily basis yet somehow Sakura thought that today, was a very special day, and little did she know she had _no _idea.

She yawned as she reached the lower area of her house, she hated the stairs and she had no clue as to why she bought a house with stairs anyway.

'_I think it was on sale…' _Sakura proberly thought right but as always her mind was already filled with another subject

'_This will be the first training session as team Kakashi since Sasuke came back' _Sakura didn't mean that she hadn't trained in the three years that Sasuke had been away, she meant she hadn't the time to do it for four weeks, yes that was how long Sasuke had been back.

But he had been ignoring her, why? Not even she knows, and surprisingly enough she doesn't care.

She had dated a lot of guys since Sasuke left, and she soon forgot that she even harboured feelings for the _now _only Uchiha.

'_Neji, Kiba…Genma, Shino, Chouji, there was two more, I can't remember one but heck I even dated Naruto for a while' _Unbeknownst to _nearly _everyone in the village Naruto _did _in fact finally go out with his childhood crush, got over it and fell in love with the no longer shy and timid Huge, Hinata.

She sat down after she finished making her toast, she was so busy thinking she didn't even realize she was making some toast, that was usually how her mornings started anyway, she barely thought about what she was doing, she had become so accustomed to it she didn't need to.

She suddenly looked down at her body and swore quietly, she then ran up to her room quickly as she was fast running out of time to get to the training grounds, Naruto doesn't take nicely to tardiness his punishments were bad, trust her to know, she had been late a few _too _many times in the past three years.

She looked around her room, she hadn't cleaned it in ages and it was times like these when she thought; _'Why do I have to be lazy, god damn' _

She had to hurry to find her shuriken and kunai holster and bag and she was having no such luck, scurrying through all of her thrown around clothes until she realised that it was obviously not there.

She traced her steps from last night, she finished her shift at the hospital and she was in need of a good book.

'_In the lounge room why am I so stupid?' _Last night Sakura was reading when she became unbearably tired; she took of her kunai and shuriken and ran up to bed.

She ran back down stairs and tripped, getting up…more like jumping up and then transporting to the training field. She usually like running but she had no time.

"Sakura you got here _just_…on time" a deathly calm voice told Sakura as she arrived, at the time she didn't care who the voice was, or why it sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. She was _late _and that meant-

"Sakura…why were you late? Like usual" Naruto's far-from-calm voice was right next to her ear. But it wasn't the type of shivers like before…these ones were from fear.

"Eh? Well I guess it was from all the time I dated Kakashi" Then Sakura remembered…that was the guy she dated but couldn't remember.

"_You dated Kakashi?" _The same calm voice, with a hint of disbelief asked Sakura, she finally turned around to the source of the voice to find it was no other than the stoic Uchiha.

"Why yes, Uchiha I have, why did you have an eye on him yourself?" Naruto snickered and I flicked my hair and turned to the orange-clad demon boy in mention.

"Sakura I swear every time I see you, you seem to get more annoying" His voice was just below her ear, Sakura hadn't even sensed him behind her.

'_Oh he is so fast' _Sakura realized her best chance if fighting him today is to not fight him. Otherwise she knew she would lose.

"There is a logical reason i-"Sakura had a good comeback but Sasuke wasn't going to let her finish

"Sure, sure like you-"He knew what she said wasn't true, she couldn't hate him

"Annoy you is because I am repulsed at your very existence" Sakura turned around to face the Uchiha

"Could have a comeback to that" Sasuke finished just after her and realized she had beat him he leaned in until they were almost touching, it was at times like these when Sakura really wanted to know what was going through Sasuke Uchiha's mind.

'_You, oh if you only you knew Sakura, you said I repulse you…like hell. I hope today I can make you see…I'm still wicked and I intend for you to see…' _Sakura leant back and moved away to Naruto who was looking in on the whole thing with mild amusement.

'_I wonder if they realize it' _Sakura was talking to Naruto but he wasn't responding, he did that often when not on a mission…he must either be talking to Kyuubi or just thinking hard.

"Naruto. We have to start training now…well we don't have to but you know I _would _like to train and I'm not getting any younger" She heard Sasuke snicker and mumble something under his breath

"What did you say chicken-butt?" Sounding suspiciously like Naruto back when they were genin,

"I said you could say that again" Simple, no lies. Just like Sasuke

"I don't get what you m- Ohh; I could say the same Sasuke… Sakura had subjected herself to juvenile antics.

"Sakura really, Let's get on with training"

"Whatever. I don't care" Sakura pissed of Sasuke just that little more.

"Naruto kick his ugly ass" Sakura yelled from the sidelines as a battle erupted. This wasn't a part of the training but as usual Naruto was being a smart mouthed juvenile and Sasuke way too full of himself.

Sasuke soon recovered his dignity and went back over to Sakura showing her how to wield a kunai, sure he knew she knew how to hold the simple knife, she was a jonin as was she, it was taught in the academy and although in these passing years they have been teaching less and less the newer generations seem to be stronger than previous ones.

"Sakura did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked, back when we were a team?" She shook her head quickly for two reasons, one; He hadn't said it to her two; She was trying to clear her head from those thoughts, she couldn't go back to loving him, never…never again.

"I should have…I want to tell you one thing I learnt when I was away" Sakura suddenly became very interested and turned to him only to see a foreign expression in his eyes, adoration?

"I love you"

'_WHAT?'_

"I told you to hold it like this…" Sasuke said to Sakura as he took her hands and the kunai into his and guided her.

'_Argh, I know this, why I am so distracted…Sasuke…arr"_ Sakura turned around but it proved to be a bad position, his arms were around her and hers were bunched at his chest, he was taller than her and it was times like this she thanked god for that as if otherwise they might of ended up kissing,

Sasuke was thinking the same thing but he thought it was unfair that he was taller and he thought he might _indulge _himself and Sakura in a little temptation for once since he returned

It was short and fierce and yet oddly calming as well, Lustful and loving, it was all that it took for Sakura's walls to come crashing down like a withering rose she fell into his arms finally not denying anymore.

She loved him.

A/N: Well, this one turned out pretty good, if I say so myself…but I don't, so my mum's best friend does.


End file.
